Films About Ghosts
by Melissa7187
Summary: Seven one-shots for Bechloe Week. Part Seven: Beca can't help but think that guys have it way easier than girls. They know the right places to go on dates and the best way to give a first kiss and…the perfect way to propose. With her girlfriend moving to New York, Beca gets some help from her best friend as she tries to figure out how to ask Chloe to marry her.
1. Enough For Now

**A/N: This is the first of seven short stories for Bechloe week on Tumblr. At first I was going to make them all related to each other, but I've since decided to make them pieces that can stand on their own. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Loss**

**Summary: **An alternate take on the end of the movie. Chloe loses her singing voice after her surgery, but gains something greater in the end. Love.

* * *

**Part One: Enough For Now**

It's not supposed to happen to girls like her. Girls that are nice to everyone and never, ever, find it in their hearts to insult or put someone else down. Girls that get the biggest high from just performing and letting the music run through their veins and out through their mouths. Girls that can hit that _one _note, that perfect note that can bring an audience to their feet and tears to their eyes, that simultaneously impresses and infuriates her competitors. She is **that** girl and as the doctor stands in front of her parents and breaks the news to them, she knows that nothing is ever going to be the same again.

It was supposed to be a routine operation, simple and quick with a short recovery, but like many things in her life it simply…wasn't. Chloe was smart and charming, but many things didn't come easily for her. Like driving. It took her three attempts to get her driver's license and she's pretty sure that the only reason she got it on her third try was because she cried. Or her SATs. She was super smart, the valedictorian of her class of 300, but she just couldn't focus whenever that test was placed in front of her and it took four tries until she finally got the score that she could be proud of. She was a conundrum, but that was okay because eventually everything worked out in her favor…until this moment.

She was trying so hard to focus on his words, it was terribly rude not to, but she just couldn't and stared down at her hands as the tears flooded her eyes. She had tuned out as soon as the words slid from his lips, so simple and with a calm tone like he had no idea what this loss would do to her. How it would turn her life upside down and ruin everything that she had ever loved or worked for. All gone with a slice of his scalpel.

_Mr. and Mrs. Beale, we had some complications in the surgery. The scar tissue from the nodules was too extensive and while she'll be able to talk, singing is out of the question. I'm so sorry._

The next two days in the hospital and the three cooped up in her childhood bedroom were the longest of her life. She was almost glad that she was on vocal rest because the things that she wanted to utter were terrible and she knew that it was better to leave them unsaid. If she voiced her regrets and her self-deprecation, her parents would freak and make her stay at home. They knew about the text she had received from Aubrey, her mother was terribly nosy, and were already worried about her. They could see through her forced smile and the tears that she desperately tried to wipe from her face and they just wanted to hold her, but nothing could change the facts. She had done this to herself and she was at fault and she deserved this. To watch them succeed without her and to do the one thing that she loved the most. Singing had been her life and now it was gone and she wasn't sure how her heart would ever start beating again.

* * *

She had been dreading telling the rest of the Bellas about losing her voice and it had been worse than she ever imagined it could be. Aubrey had held her hand and sobbed, at a loss for words for the first time in their four year friendship. Amy had tried to crack a joke and failed and the rest of the girls had tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. Nothing could take the sting away from her loss and as she trudged away from practice (she was now an outsider and unwelcome, though it hadn't be vocalized) and back to her dorm, her hot tears plopped against the pavement and her throat burnt with the tears she was holding back.

As she laid in her bed that evening and tried to rest, a knock at the door shattered her from her reverie. She opened it and smiled when she saw Beca standing there, wrapped up in her leather jacket and playing with a piece of string dangling from her shirt as she asked to come in.

She was cold and shivering and her nose was red, but she insisted it was just from the dropping temperature. Chloe knew that she was lying though and pulled her in for a half-hearted hug, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin but not wanting to deal with her hidden feelings while her wounds were still fresh.

"I'm going to win this for you, Chloe." Beca whispered as Chloe squeezed her hand and tried to stop it from trembling. "We sang together down in the pool and you wouldn't believe what we were able to do. I really think we have a chance and Aubrey…maybe she's going to let go. I think she might finally let me make a set list for us that'll give us a shot."

"Don't count on it." Chloe replied as she pulled Beca into her arms and held her, trying desperately to warm her up. "You don't know Aubrey like I do and she'll never listen to you."

"Chloe…we're going to do this. I promise."

Her lips were warm as they slid against her own and as Chloe lowered her to the bed and unzipped her jacket, the words slid easily from her own lips. Just as easily as the words had been uttered from her doctor's lips or the insults had flung from Aubrey's mouth in moments of stress.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

They didn't win. Aubrey had finally relented, but it was too little too late and it just didn't happen for them. The set list was great and Chloe had somehow forced herself to help out with the choreography, but at the end of the night the Trebles were holding the trophy and Chloe…she was holding Beca in her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Beca whimpered with her face pressed into Chloe's chest. "I just wanted to make you happy, after…everything."

She broke down into tears and Chloe undressed her, sliding off her stupid sneaker-heels and unbuttoning her blue blouse before easing her onto the bed. Kissing the tears away with soft touches and whispering encouragements into her ear as she hiccupped and sniffled.

_You did so great. Everyone loved it. __**I **__loved it. I love…you_

"I just wanted to be enough, Chloe. Why couldn't I be enough?" Beca sobbed, holding tightly to Chloe's pajama top and never wanting to let go. Afraid of being vulnerable but too terrified to stop. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Hey, you could never disappoint me." Chloe whispered, kissing her neck and threading their fingers together. "You were enough for me and seeing you up on that stage…you made it **real** for me. I don't care about my voice or that trophy or the Trebles winning again. All I care about is you."

Beca's lip quivered and the tears refilled her eyes as she gazed into Chloe's sparkling blue pools. No one had ever said that to her before and her heart was swelling and aching and breaking and rebuilding all at once.

"I love you. Please don't leave tonight."

"I'll **never** leave you. I promise."

It was the first time that Beca had ever believed in anything and the last time that Chloe's heart ached over her voice.

* * *

Over the course of two weeks, three words had both destroyed and put her world back together.

_I'm so sorry_. The words that had been mumbled from her doctor and shot into her soul, faster than the anesthesia had kicked in before her operation. The words that made her mother weep into her father's chest and her friends look at her like they just wanted to hold her to make it all go away. The words that took her one dream away and shattered her heart as they echoed through her brain at the sight of a text message.

_I love you_. Everything that she had ever wanted to hear from the girl that had stolen her heart with a single glance. Trudging through the activities fair and trying to look cool and unassuming, when Chloe could see through her like glass. She knew that Beca was scared and hurting and all she wanted to do was save her. To be the friend that she knew Beca desperately needed and to make Barden a home for her.

Beca had given her everything that evening and as they shed clothing and held each other in the dim light seeping through the curtains from the city below, Chloe was finally able to feel again. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her fingers were sliding across warm skin and her lips were pressing against slick cheeks and she was okay. Beca made her okay and everything else was just…an afterthought.

She had lost everything, but had been found again in those arms and that tiny smile and that promise. Those three little words that told her that she was okay. That she could be loved even though she was damaged beyond repair. That she could breathe again without the ache in her chest. That she could move on. That a promise was enough even when it couldn't be kept.

That everything would be okay. That she would be okay.

And that was enough for now.


	2. Sort Of

**A/N: So, I actually have about four of these done but I'm posting them a day later on here for...reasons. Anyway, I made a realization as I wrote more and here it is. I was originally going to make them all interrelated, but there are things that I want to do that I would be limited with if I did it that way, so these are now individual stories. I've since changed my note from the first one to reflect this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Hair**

**Summary: Beca hasn't seen Chloe in weeks while she's away at grad school and when she shows up with her new short hair, Beca has just one question for her. Will she still be able to pull it when they hook up later? A holiday/semi-smutty tale.**

* * *

Part Two: Sort Of

Beca loves Chloe's hair. She loves the way it naturally curls after she gets a shower, falling in springy waves over her bare shoulders and mirroring her face in the most beautiful frame that money couldn't buy. She loves the way it sticks to her face and neck after she gets out of the pool, slicked back and dark red as she sweeps it over her shoulders and pushes it off of her face. She loves the way it feels in her hands when she's gripping it while Chloe ravishes her body, silky and smooth but oh so strong as she pulls and holds as her body writhes. Most of all though, she loves the way that it brightens Chloe's eyes and makes her appear almost ethereal. Haunting her dreams and invading her thoughts and just...consuming her. It's kind of amazing.

So, imagine her frustration when she hadn't seen that hair or those eyes in over three weeks. Chloe was away at graduate school in Boston with Aubrey and Beca missed her so much that her whole body ached. So much that it hurt to even get out of bed or drag herself to Bellas practices or to even...exist without touching that skin and kissing those lips and just being in the presence of perfection in its simplest form. In short, she was madly in love and when Chloe told her that her webcam was broken and that their nightly Skype conversations would have to be put on hold until she had the money to get it repaired, Beca was sure that she would go insane.

How could she sleep without seeing Chloe's sleepy smile and messy bedroom as she tried to hold her eyes open? How could she function without those little moments when Chloe winked or flirted with her and sent shockwaves straight through her body and to the one place where she _definitely_ did not need to be feeling them? How could she stay sane without the date nights that would end with Chloe flashing some sort of skin and Beca unable to sleep for the rest of the night as she imagined just how good Chloe's hands would feel on her skin instead of her own?

It was pure torture and as Christmas break grew nearer, Beca was counting down the days until Chloe would return to Georgia for a whole month. A month filled with long conversations and actual dates and showers and stripteases and touching her and feeling her and...

"Beca? What the hell are you doing? Why is your face so red?" Stacie questioned with a scowl, her arms full of Christmas decorations that desperately needed to be put up before the holiday party that evening.

Aubrey and Chloe were driving back as the girls spoke and Beca was finding it oh so difficult to pitch in to the Bellas efforts when all she could think about were those long fingers and those soft lips and that hair...

"Beca!"

"What?!" Beca shouted, startled out of her daydream and blushing as the rest of the girls turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted..."

"Oy, I know what's bugging her!" Fat Amy shouted, letting her string of lights fall from her hand and float lazily to the ground, smacking a surprised Cynthia Rose in the head as she held the ladder. "She's thinking about Chloe's lady bits! They haven't Skyped in weeks and Beca has been spending a lot of extra time in the shower lately. Are you getting all horned up, Becs?"

Beca was blushing furiously now and shook her head, turning back to the wall as the other girls start to tease her and jeer about the freaky sex that was going to go down in Baker Hall that evening. Beca just ignored them and stuck a thumbtack straight through Rudolph's nose as she hung up the stupid cardboard decoration.

"So, are you going to hang a scarf on the door tonight or a sock? In Australia we usually use a sock, but I don't know how it works with you Yanks. Hey Stacie, what do you put on the door when you're getting laid?"

Beca cut Stacie off before she could even start and snapped out "Enough! She's my girlfriend and what we do in our private time is none of your business. Now, get back to decorating this place so it doesn't look like such a shithole for this stupid party."

"Jesus", Amy muttered. "What's up your vag?"

"Seriously, I'm going to kill you. Why did I decide to room with you this year anyway? Clearly I must have been drugged when I signed that housing contract."

Amy grinned and said "Best decision ever. You know you love me and don't worry, I'll steer clear of the dorm tonight."

"I hate you", Beca muttered with a smirk growing on her lips. "And Amy, definitely a scarf."

* * *

Beca was chugging her third cup of spiked punch when the doors to the auditorium opened up and Aubrey waltzed into the room. She was grinning as she made a beeline towards Beca and Beca gulped down the rest of the drink, wanting to be as drunk as possible for whatever Aubrey had in store for her.

"Hey, Mitchell! Come with me, I have a surprise for you", Aubrey announced as she neared Beca, stretching out a hand and motioning for her to grab it.

Beca did as she was told and held onto it loosely, letting the older girl guide her through the auditorium and out the door that Aubrey had walked through and into the small lobby. She ordered for Beca to close her eyes and Beca rolled them before slapping a hand over her eyes and sighing.

"Seriously, Aubrey?" Beca asked while stomping her foot against the linoleum floor. "No hello, how are you? Just close your eyes and follow me? Where is Chloe?"

"I'm right here", Chloe whispered into her ear, her warm breath teasing her and sending shivers down her spine. "Open up."

Beca opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Chloe standing in front of her, smirking as she arched an eyebrow.

"Do you like it?"

"You're blonde", Beca blurted out. "Very blonde. Is this a joke?"

_Wrong question_.

Chloe's face immediately fell and her eyes moved from Beca's face and to the floor as she blushed. "I thought you would like it. I wanted to go back to my roots and Bree dyed it for me three weeks ago. That's why I haven't Skyped you. I wanted it to be a surprise. You don't like it?"

Beca was stunned. Chloe's hair was cropped to her ears and bright blonde, a stark contrast from the auburn hair that she last saw on the girl. It was still attractive and suited Chloe, but Beca just didn't know what to say as she tried to formulate a response.

_Wrong move._

Chloe just shook her head and jogged away from Beca, entering the auditorium and joining the party. Aubrey was still in the lobby with Beca though and shook her head as she bit back a laugh.

"Seriously, Beca? She looks hot and you couldn't come up with anything to say to her? I was right, you haven't gotten any smarter since I graduated."

Beca rolled her eyes and sarcastically mumbled "I'm _so _glad that you're back. Now, can you help me fix this? Please?"

Aubrey's face lit up and she arched an eyebrow as she said "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Chloe was washing her hands in the bathroom when Aubrey burst through the door and shouted "There you are! Come on, I have a surprise for you."

"No more surprises, Bree", Chloe whined as she wiped her hands off with a paper towel. "I've had enough for one evening and I just want to go back in there and drink egg nog until I pass out or puke, whatever comes first."

"First of all, ew", Aubrey replied while making a face. "And second of all, you'll like this surprise. Now come on!"

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her from the bathroom, guiding her down a long hallway and back into the auditorium. Once they entered, Aubrey dragged Chloe over to the bleachers and pushed her down onto a chair. Before Chloe had the chance to question her, Beca was sitting next to her and smiling as Aubrey disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'm sorry", Beca blurted out before Chloe could make a sound. "I've just been waiting for you and suddenly you were here and it was a surprise. I like it though and I don't want you to be upset. You could dye your hair any color or cut it all off and I would still think that you were incredibly sexy. Okay?"

Chloe grinned and softly said "How could I stay angry at a face like that? I'm sorry that I surprised you. You were probably expecting your favorite ginger and suddenly I show up like this."

"I like you like _this_", Beca admitted softly. "Smiling and touching me and just...I like having you around. Red hair or not, I'm glad that you're home. I do have a question though."

"Fire away, I'm all ears."

Beca smiled and leaned in, her warm breath ghosting against Chloe's ear lobe as she whispered "Can I still pull your hair when we..._you know_."

Chloe whimpered and murmured "Well, there's only one way to find out. Your place or mine? I have a suite at a hotel, but there's something about desecrating our old shower stall that sounds oddly... tempting."

"Oh, definitely my place then. I just have to ask though, do you have a scarf?"

"A scarf? Why? Are you planning on tying me up?" Chloe questioned, squinching up her nose.

Beca just shrugged as she pulled Chloe to her feet, guiding her over to where Amy and Aubrey were talking and getting ready to leave, and sliding the scarf off of Aubrey's shoulders before she could move a muscle.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked while trying to grab it back from Beca.

Beca just shrugged as she flung it around her neck and walked away with Chloe, biting back a laugh as Aubrey started to protest. Before they left the auditorium, Beca turned to the pair and called out "Thanks for the scarf, Aubrey; it'll really come in handy. And Amy? Don't come home tonight."

Amy just grinned as Beca slung an arm around Chloe's back and announced "Awe yeah! Shorty and Blondie, reunited and getting laid! Don't get too loud guys, the RA is next door!"

Beca just grinned and as they walked through the doors and out into the night, the pair laughed as Aubrey finally figured out what her scarf was being used for and shouted out "Aca-scuse me?!"

Some things would never change and for that, Beca was grateful. It was going to be a great holiday break after all.


	3. Cheers Darlin'

**Prompt: Courage**

**Summary: There are different kinds of courage. For Beca though, there's nothing better than the kind that comes in liquid form and she's definitely going to need it when she spends the weekend with Chloe's family.**

* * *

Part Three: Cheers Darlin'

There are different kinds of courage. There's the kind of courage it takes for a person to lift a car off of their child or to run into a burning building to retrieve a loved one or a precious keepsake. There's also the kind of courage that it takes to stand up to a person that you love or to tell your family a secret, even if you know that it's going to hurt them. That's all well and good to Beca and she appreciates the kind of people that can do those things, but her favorite kind of courage is the liquid kind. The kind that she's been sucking down since they arrived at the party two hours ago. The kind that it making her head spin and her legs wobble as she stumbles through the banquet hall, searching for Chloe. Yep, liquid courage is the **best** kind of courage to her.

She never wanted to come to this stupid party to begin with, but Chloe had insisted and practically yanked the fancy dress down over her head and forced her out of their motel room and to the rental car. They had been dating for two years and for the first time, their spring breaks were occurring at the same time. Chloe's big brother was getting married in South Carolina and Beca hated attending these kind of events, especially ones where she knew absolutely no one there, but Chloe had insisted and she didn't have a choice if she wanted to see her girlfriend at all over the week.

So, that was how she found herself sitting at the small bar in the banquet hall, knocking back shots of _Jack Daniels_ and vodka as she bonded with the only member of Chloe's family that wasn't clingy.

One shot for the huge hug that Chloe's mom had given her when they walked into the party, pressing Beca's face into her heaving bosom and causing Beca to gag as Chanel No. 5 invaded her nose and threatened to choke her.

A second shot for the speech that Chloe's father had given her when she went outside to get some air. She had been tired of all of the questions about her relationship and major and what she did for fun and she just needed...to catch her breath before she screamed. Imagine her surprise then when she leaned over the pier, taking deep breaths of salt water with her eyes closed, and spending a few quiet moments alone when a man cleared his throat behind her and announced "So, you're the girl dating my daughter? I've been waiting to talk to you!"

_It didn't go well._

A third shot for when Chloe finished her speech at the rehearsal dinner and sat down next to Beca, beaming when she saw that her girlfriend had been laughing at her perfect speech and kissing her on the lips in front of everyone. Including her little cousin Maddy, who preceded to ask everyone at their table if they were going to have a baby. Her face had turned as red as Chloe's hair and she covered her eyes with her hands as Chloe calmly explained that people can kiss without being married or having children.

_Her night was a nightmare._

By the time she was onto shots number four, five, six, and seven (all courtesy of the hugs and invasive questions she had received courtesy of a visit to the table full of Chloe's grandmothers and aunts), Chloe's cousin Jack had joined her at the bar and told her horror stories as they chugged beer and dared each other to do shots and took mutual comfort in finding the only other normal person at the party.

By the time the bartender cut her off, she was wasted and she knew that Chloe would be pissed when she found her, but who cares? She needed this kind of stuff to deal with a hall full of Beales and it gave her the courage to remove herself from the stool and trudge through the people, searching for the person that had dragged her here to begin with.

* * *

Chloe found her an hour later, passed out on a pile of coats in the cloak room, and scoffed as she lifted the smaller girl up and guided her to the bathroom to get some water. She should have known that this was definitely not the place to leave Beca alone, especially since her relatives had sprung for an open bar and Beca had just turned 21.

Beca awoke to water being splashed on her face and groaned as she shoved Chloe's hands away and stumbled to her feet. She looked around the small washroom in confusion as her head spun and her knees wobbled, but managed to stay upright and shot Chloe a drunken grin.

"I've been looking for you all night", Beca slurred as she stepped forward and slung an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "I thought you were going to leave me here with your family and I couldn't stand the thought of all of the hugs and questions...and..."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca forgot what she had been saying and groaned as she wrapped an arm around Beca's waist and moved her towards the door.

"Come on, Alcoholic Spice. I knew that I should have pulled you away as soon as I spotted you with Jack. He's the family drunk."

"I like him!" Beca exclaimed as they stepped outside into the cool spring air. "He didn't hug me. He's my favorite member of your family."

Chloe just smiled and said "Yeah, I know. I should have warned you that we're all super clingy. You survived night one though and at this time tomorrow, we'll be back in Boston and away from all of this."

"We'll be back with Aubrey though. My nightmare continues!"

"You're a very mouthy drunk, Beca. Don't move, I'm getting you some water." Chloe ordered as she leaned Beca up against the building and went inside to fetch some cold water and something light for the girl to eat so she wouldn't be sick tomorrow at the wedding.

Taking care of Beca was a messy job, but one that Chloe was glad to undertake if it meant that they could spend the week together.

* * *

Beca sobered up quickly. For someone so tiny, she was miraculously able to handle her alcohol and had gone from slurring her speech to flirting with Chloe at the drop of a hat.

They rode back to the motel with Chloe's parents, since both of them had drank that night and neither trusted themselves to drive the rental car, and huddled together in the backseat as Chloe's parents made small talk in the front of the car. Beca took this as a sign to spice things up and as her hands slid up Chloe's legs and made their way under the poofy fabric of her dress, she _knew _that her night was definitely going to end on a high note.

Chloe moaned as Beca copped a gratuitous feel with her wandering hands and quickly pushed Beca against the door as her mother turned around with concern written all over her face.

"Are you two okay back here? Do we need to pull over?"

Chloe just shook her head as her face turned bright red and mumbled "I'm just a little sick. You know that I can't handle my alcohol that well."

Her mother nodded and turned around, satisfied with the answer and murmuring to her husband to hurry up before she ruined the interior of their new _Cadillac_. Once they were paying attention to the road again, Chloe punched Beca in the arm gently while the girl laughed and whispered "Play nice."

* * *

They **ran **into the motel once Chloe's father parked the car and dashed past the confused concierge at the desk, taking the steps two at a time as they bolted to their room on the third floor. Beca was attacking Chloe's lips as she dug through her purse for their room key and as she younger girl nipped at her pulse point, Chloe finally unlocked the door and pushed them both inside.

They hadn't shared a bedroom in months and the passion between them was electric as Beca flipped the lights on and Chloe spun the lock on the door while tugging her dress over her head. They _needed _this and Chloe ignored the light knocking at the door as she shoved Beca onto the bed and tore her dress off, practically ripping the fabric as she thrust it to the floor and attacked her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin as Beca moaned underneath her.

"Stop, you're going to give me a hickey!" Beca protested, trying to push Chloe and her insatiable mouth away from her body.

"No way", Chloe murmured into her ear, the warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "This is revenge for touching my boobs in the car. Now, shut up and kiss me."

**That** she did. They kissed and held each other and made love all night, ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by strangers and possible family members as things got loud. Very loud.

* * *

Beca pulled the collar of her dress shirt up and over her neck as they walked into the dining room of the motel for breakfast. She blushed when all of the eyes in the room focused on them, but just squeezed Chloe's hand as they made a beeline towards their table with Chloe's parents.

When they sat down, Beca noticed that Chloe's father looked uncomfortable and was trying desperately to avoid eye contact with his daughter and her girlfriend. Something was up.

As Chloe passed her a menu and started to flip through her own, Chloe's mother spoke up and asked "Beca, dear, what happened to your neck? It looks like you're covered in hives."

Beca was about to reply when Jack sunk down next to his aunt and replied "Those aren't hives, Aunt Claire. Those are sucker bites. Thanks for keeping the whole floor up last night, guys. It was like trying to sleep through a porno."

Beca's mouth dropped open and Chloe looked like she was going to puke as she dropped her menu to the table with a clank as it landed on her silverware.

"E-excuse me?", Chloe fumbled as she looked at her cousin and then back at her blushing mother. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We had the room next door, Chlo", her father replied as he took a sip from his champagne flute. "Next time you should consider your surroundings before you scream each others' names until three in the morning."

Beca wanted to sink through the floor and Chloe's eyes were wide as she lifted her menu back up and hid her face behind it while her father laughed and joked about it with her cousin.

A moment later the waitress arrived and asked "Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

"Rum and coke", Beca answered without missing a beat. "But um, easy on the Coke."

Chloe smirked as she ordered an orange juice for herself and once the waitress was gone, she leaned into Beca's ear and mumbled "Seriously? It's nine o'clock in the morning!"

"And your parents heard me screaming your name last night when you tried that new thing with your mouth, so I think alcohol is okay right now. You owe me, big time."

Chloe just grinned and as Beca looked up and saw Jack making suggestive hand motions with his fingers, she blushed and glared back at him. This was going to be a **long **day.

Moments later the waitress came back with their drinks and as Beca gulped hers down, she grinned up at her and said "I'll have another, but next time make it a double. I'm definitely going to need it."

Liquid courage? Definitely the only thing getting her through this weekend in hell.


	4. Are We There Yet?

**Prompt: Family**

**Summary: Chloe takes Beca home for the first time to meet her family and to finally come out to her parents. Little does she know though, she's about to learn a few truths of her own.**

* * *

**Part Four: Are We There Yet?**

They had reached the point in their relationship where Chloe finally felt comfortable taking Beca home to meet her parents. After dating for over a year and keeping their relationship under wraps, Chloe knew that it was serious and that it was finally time to confront her parents and come out of the proverbial closet. She was terrified, but Beca just held her hand and promised her that it would be okay. That her parents wouldn't freak out and that everything would be okay. It **had** to be okay.

Chloe had been thankful when they arrived at the large carriage home and found that her parents were out at dinner with friends. This house was larger than Beca had imagined, knowing that Chloe was an only child, and she gulped as Chloe parked the car in front of the garage and murmured for her to follow her. This was a lot different than the tiny bungalow that she shared with her mother in Seattle, but Chloe had never even implied that she was wealthy and Beca knew that it wasn't a big deal. It was just a house and all that mattered was the people and memories inside. Still, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing Chloe's hand as they walked up the sidewalk to the front porch of the house.

"Is it okay that I'm just coming in?" Beca asked while looking down at her ratty jeans, worn leather boots, and familiar plaid jacket. "I mean, look how I'm dressed. You didn't tell me that you lived in a place like this."

"It's not important", Chloe replied with a shrug. "Besides, my parents have money, not **me. **It's not like they walk around in fancy clothes or anything like that, so you'll be fine. You look beautiful and they'll love you. Now, lighten up and let me give you the grand tour."

* * *

"I was expecting more hair!" Beca chortled as they stood in front of a photo in the hallway off of the foyer. "You were a little baldy!"

"Hey!" Chloe teased as she shoved Beca playfully into the wall. "Back off, meanie! I was a cute baby… even if I didn't have any hair. I was the cutest baby in the world."

"I guess you were _kind_ of cute…for a cue ball!"

Chloe just shook her head and said "You're terrible, Beca Mitchell. That's it, no more pictures for you. I can't show someone that's as sarcastic as you these pictures. You're enjoying it entirely too much."

"No, I'm not!" Beca countered, trying to sneak around Chloe so she could see the next set of photos further down the hall. "I only said something about the baby picture and it was true, so you can't blame me for it."

"You're such a liar!" Chloe exclaimed while tickling Beca's ribs. "You made fun of the picture of me in my tutu at my ballet recital and called my braces dorky in my fifth grade class photo. On top of all of that, I thought you were going to pee your pants when you saw my graduation picture."

"You were wearing glasses, Chloe! I just never realized that you were a nerd before. It kind of explains a lot of things…" Beca grinned as Chloe just sighed. "I can't wait to tell the Bellas about this when we get back to Barden. Maybe I'll even make a copy of it so everyone can see you in all of your glory."

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Oh my God, you were just like Harry Potter! You even have a scar on your forehead too!" Beca laughed as Chloe showed her the small crawlspace underneath the steps and explained how she used to hide out under there for hours reading books and listening to music.

"I'm going to pummel you if you keep this up. Ever since we arrived here all you've done is tease me and crack jokes. Something happened to you once we crossed the border. Some kind of Florida voodoo or something. Maybe someone slipped you something in your coffee when we stopped for gas…"

"Ha, ha. You need to learn to take a joke, Chloe Potter! Did you have an owl? What about a toad?"

"The only toad in this house is standing right next to me", Chloe quipped while holding back her own laughter.

"Nice! I'm wearing off on you and I **like** it. Sarcastic Chloe Beale is super sexy."

"Come on", Chloe murmured while shaking her head. "I want to show you something in the kitchen."

Beca stayed still as Chloe walked down the hallway and Chloe stopped a moment later when she didn't hear footsteps following her.

"Beca? What are you doing?" Chloe asked, turning around and scowling when she saw Beca tapping out a message on her phone.

"Oh, nothing. Just sending a picture of this to Amy."

"You should probably send her my address too so she can find your body when you don't make it back."

* * *

"Every birthday my dad would wake me up at the crack of dawn and march me down here to mark my height against the wall. We would have homemade pancakes and omelets afterwards and it was just really nice. I don't think I've done this since I was sixteen years old, though."

"Well, we should do it now", Beca suggested while motioning to the patch of wall in the laundry room. "Do you have a pencil or a pen?"

"I doubt you'd be able to reach the top of my head!" Chloe smirked while biting her lip.

"I'm serious, Chloe. It would be kind of nice to continue with the tradition, especially since you haven't done it in a long time."

Chloe smiled at Beca's sudden sentimental turn, but didn't tease her about it and instead dug through her messenger bag for a moment, grinning when she pulled a pen out. She flung it at Beca and said "Okay, let's do this thing!"

She leaned back against the wall and stood with perfect posture as Beca strained her arm to reach the top of Chloe's head. With a small groan she was finally able to reach it and made a line where the top of Chloe's head aligned with the wall. Once she marked the wall with the black ink, she pulled away and smiled at her handy work, letting Chloe lean against her as she turned around to admire it as well.

"There, it's perfect now."

Chloe took the pen back and marked the number '23' next to the line before wrapping her arm around Beca and leaning against her again.

"Now it's perfect."

* * *

Beca picked the framed photo up that was on the nightstand next to Chloe's bed and asked "Who's this in the picture with you? Your boyfriend?"

Chloe just shrugged and replied "It's nobody, Bec."

Beca looked back down at the picture, knowing that there was more to the photo than Chloe was letting on. In it, Chloe was around thirteen years old and standing next to a slightly older boy with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. His arm was flung around her shoulders and his grin was large as Chloe had been caught in mid-laugh by the photographer. She looked young and innocent and happy and Beca wanted to know who had made her look this beautiful in this single moment.

"It doesn't look like nobody from the way you're smiling and for the fact that it's right next to your bed. He kind of looks like you too. Is it a cousin or another relative?"

"That's my big brother, Chris." Chloe whispered while taking the picture from Beca and placing it back on the small table.

"I didn't know that you had a brother. I just assumed that you were an only child-"

"That's because I am, Beca."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beca questioned while arching an eyebrow. "Obviously you're not an only child if you have a picture with your brother. Do you guys not talk or something?"

"Just drop it, Jesus!" Chloe exclaimed while shaking her head. Her face was pale with anger and Beca watched in shock as she blinked tears out of her eyes and ran from the room.

_What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

Beca eased underneath the tiny crawlspace and wrapped an arm around Chloe's back as she sniffled into her knees. She had given her girlfriend a few minutes to cool off and when she didn't come back to the bedroom, Beca immediately knew where she was. Chloe was kinda predictable and Beca loved that about her.

"What happened to your brother?" Beca murmured into Chloe's ear as she pulled her into her chest. "I won't tell anyone, but I want to know. I want to help you."

"He was seventeen when it happened." Chloe whimpered as she clung to Beca. She almost stopped talking as the tears became too much, but Beca was stroking her hair and kissing her cheek and it all didn't feel so overwhelming as she softly continued. "I had just turned fourteen and we were fighting about something stupid the night before. I think it was over a video game or something dumb, I really can't remember anymore. To punish us, my mom made him pick me u from my piano lessons so we would be forced to talk the whole ride home. He um… he never made it."

Chloe broke down into sobs as she words slipped from her lips and Beca held her tightly as she cried into her chest, never wanting to let her go. She rocked her gently back and forth and whispered soothing words into her ear as she cried for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually she pulled away though and smiled as Beca wiped the runny makeup from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"He hit a guardrail on the way to practice. My parents had to go to the hospital and a police officer picked me up and by the time I got there…he was gone. I never got to say goodbye."

"I'm so sorry", Beca whispered while rubbing Chloe's shoulder. "If I would have known, I never would have asked about the picture. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"It's too painful to talk about" Chloe admitted while swiping an errant tear from her cheek. "Aubrey is my only friend that knows and now…you do to. I'm…I'm glad that you know and that we could talk about it. You would have liked my brother. He was sarcastic and funny and the best big brother that anyone could ever wish for. I miss him."

"He sounds great and it's okay to miss him and hurt because he's not here" Beca paused, looking down at her lap and collecting her thoughts for a few moments. "Chloe, is this why you've never told your parents about us? Is this why you haven't come out?"

Chloe looked ashamed and nodded as her cheeks flushed, suddenly unable to meet Beca's eye.

"It's just…I'm their only child and I know that this isn't the lifestyle that they wanted for me. I have to be the best for them because I'm all that they have and I'm just afraid that they're going to hate me."

"We could never hate you", a soft voice murmured from behind them.

Beca jumped as they turned and looked at the entrance of the crawlspace, spotting a woman kneeling down and smiling. She was a mirror image of Chloe and had a plate of cookies in her hands and teary eyes.

"Mom, I didn't know that you had come back. This is-"

"Beca, your girlfriend!" Chloe's mom exclaimed, setting the cookies on the floor and thrusting a hand out for Beca to shake.

Beca shook it uneasily and tried to smile as Mrs. Beale said "We've heard **so** much about you. Come on out from under there and meet my husband. He's in the dining room and I promise that he doesn't bite. I want to talk to my daughter for a moment."

Beca nodded and slid out from under the small cubby, taking the cookies from Mrs. Beale and trudging to the dining room to meet a complete stranger. She would do anything for Chloe though and as she popped a cookie into her mouth and entered the formal space, she was glad that they had made the trip.

* * *

"Mom, I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm so-"

"Sorry?" her mother questioned while sliding next to her daughter. "You have nothing to be sorry about, got it? Don't ever feel bad about who you are or what you like. We love you for who you are and if that girl makes you happy, then I'm glad that you have her."

"What about Chris?" Chloe asked with tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm all that you have and I don't want to disappoint you. I know it's not conventional and you probably imagined big weddings and babies and happily ever after when I was growing up, but I don't think I can give you that."

"Chloe, we've known about this since you were twelve years old. All of my girlfriends' daughters were hanging up posters of the _Backstreet Boys _or _N'Sync_, but not you. You had a giant _Britney Spears_ poster across from your bed and we kinda figured it out around then. Or it could have been the time I caught you and your brother watching the _Victoria's Secret _fashion show together. Either way, you were kinda obvious."

"You never let on though, why?" Chloe asked while swiping the tears out of her eyes and trying to smile.

"Because it wasn't a big deal to us", Mrs. Beale calmly replied while moving some hair off of Chloe's face. "We've loved you in the same way since you were a little girl and nothing could change that. Lesbian or straight, brother or no brother. You're not getting rid of us that easily. We're family; you're stuck with us."

"I love you", Chloe whispered while clutching the photo of her brother to her chest.

"I love you too and so does **he**. Now, put that down and come with me and introduce me to that girl you brought home. She seems kind of…unique."

Chloe just nodded and slid out from the crawlspace with her mother, letting her mom wrap her arm around her back and guide her to the dining room where her father and girlfriend were talking cordially and snacking on cookies.

As Chloe grabbed one from the plate and laughed as her mother told her girlfriend an embarrassing anecdote from her childhood, there was no place else she would rather be. They were a strange sort of family and Chloe wouldn't wish for any other kind. Family…was everything and she was glad to finally have one again.


	5. No One Will Ever Love You

**A/N: So, this was my favorite of all of these to write. It was just really easy for me to write this and I loved every second of this. I could definitely imagine turning this into an actual fic, so if you liked it let me know because I'd love to do it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: AU**

**Summary: Chloe has been a vampire hunter for years and thinks nothing of killing a vamp because it's for the greater good of mankind. At least until a vampire with big blue eyes and amazing DJ skills saves her life and makes her rethink everything. Pitch Perfect set in the Blade universe.**

* * *

**Part Five: No One Will Ever Love You**

_Titanium_ is her hunting jam. She bobs her head as the bass pounds in her ears and somehow it makes this whole thing a little easier to swallow. You would think that after being a hunter for four years, killing vamps would be second nature to her, but it's something that you can never get used to. The bruises and the scrapes can heal, but staking a body and watching it crumble into dust in front of your very eyes? That's something that never goes away.

You may also think that hunting vampires with ear buds in is a recipe for disaster, but it worked for her big sister for years and Chloe isn't afraid of death. In a world like this, with so much hurt and poverty and depravity, death wasn't the worst thing that could happen to someone. She had seen the worst that a person could become and as she flicked the UV arc shut and stamped her boots on the fuming bones under her feet, she knew that she would take herself out if it ever happened to her. No questions asked.

If she couldn't do it herself, her sister or her husband would take care of it for her and somehow, that's kind of comforting. She had learnt how to hunt from the best and to know that they wouldn't let her suffer under the fang is the best insurance policy that a girl could have.

Abigail Whistler and Hannibal King, the best vampire hunters in the country and her teachers. They had fought alongside Blade in what they thought was the final solution to the vampire problem, but somehow the cure hadn't been strong enough and they had only grown stronger as their immune systems adapted to the effects of the toxin. After seeing how hard her sister was fighting against this problem, there was no way that Chloe couldn't become a hunter and had shown up at their base the day after her eighteenth birthday ready to start her training. She had never looked back or regretted that decision for a single second.

She was helping people from suffering from the same fate as many that had already fallen and somehow, that justified the killing and allowed her to sleep somewhat easily at night. It wasn't a perfect life, but it worked for her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

She had been hunting all night and her limbs were aching and her body was covered with dried blood, but none of that mattered because the sun was coming up and she was going home. These quiet moments as the city lingered between dusk and dawn were her favorite and she could hear her boots crunching over leaves as she trudged home.

She had long since turned off her music, preferring to only listen to it while hunting to set a certain mood, and her guard was down. She knew that it wasn't safe, but sometimes she just wanted to seem like any other twenty-two year old in the bustling city. Save from the blood caked on her tight black jeans and the weapons stashed on her body, she looked like a college student and that kind of excited her. If the world wasn't like _this_, she could see herself studying medicine so she could help people, but instead this was her way of giving back and maybe it wasn't such a bad life. Maybe.

* * *

Her base was in an abandoned warehouse outside of the city and to get there, she had to pass through the grungiest parts of Atlanta. She could remember when this was a nice place to live, but as the vampires grew in numbers and the murders increased, the small town grew dark with scandal and bloodshed and no one in their right mind would raise a child here.

Her parents had raised her just outside of the local college, Barden University, and she could remember the first time a death from a vampire attack made the news. She had been seventeen years old and watched as her sister gripped the arm of the couch as the anchor on the television told of the death of a college professor from the university. His name was Warren Mitchell and he had been murdered in front of his wife and daughter in his home a few blocks from the university. The bodies of himself and his wife were found in his house surrounded by blood on the floor, but his daughter was nowhere to be found and the community panicked as it all suddenly hit home. Abby had been five minutes too late to save the Mitchells and that night she hugged her sister a little tighter, knowing that something terrible probably happened to their daughter and that she was only a few years younger than her little sister.

The world wasn't a friendly place any longer.

* * *

The bass was pounding from _The Garage_ as she walked on by and if it wasn't so dangerous, she would love to be able to venture inside and dance along with the music and just let loose for one night. She lingered outside of the building for a moment, tapping her boot on the ground to the sound of _Bulletproof _ and closing her eyes for a few seconds. This was one of her favorite songs and as the beat started to pick up, her heart began to race and her hand clenched around the gun in her pocket, her finger pulsing on the trigger as she escaped for a moment.

Just as she started to slip away into hunter mode, _Release Me_ kicked into the song and Chloe froze while sparks danced in front of her eyes. Whoever had made this mix was really good and she wanted to stand there all night and just listen. She loved music so much and the transition from song to song and the building strings and this voice, this unfamiliar voice that was so beautiful as it cut through in the background, was enough...to make her forget for a moment.

One moment was too long in the life of a hunter.

* * *

Firm hands were wrapped around her back and pulling her into the club, dragging her viciously as she kicked and tried desperately to gain access to one of her guns or a stake. This shouldn't have happened and as she was shoved onto a metal table with a thud that ached in her skull, she knew that she was dead. There was no way that she would escape from this notorious vampire hangout, especially when she was alone and had no access to her weapons. She just wished that they would spare her and murder her instead of turning her. Anything would be better than a life like this.

* * *

She recognized the boys holding her captive and if her jaw wasn't aching from the beating, she would spit at them. The arms that had pulled her into the building belonged to Donald, the right-hand man to the leader of this pack, and he had been the one that had threw her onto the table and ordered her to keep still.

Unicycle had been the one that had administered the beating and as he grinned down at her and flicked her blood off of his knuckle, she almost lost the contents of her stomach. He was ridiculously good looking and she felt like such a girl for finding him handsome even though he would find great pleasure in ripping open her neck and draining the blood from her body. This business **sucked**.

"What kind of name is Unicycle?" Chloe spat out, blood rolling from her lips and pooling on her shirt. "That's really bad ass, but I guess you can't expect much from scum."

He considered laughing for a moment, but realized a moment later that she wanted to kill him and shook the smile off of his face as his fist connected with her nose, breaking it instantly and throbbing as blood poured onto his hand. She didn't make a sound though and he almost respected her as he lifted his fist to his mouth and licked the blood off of it. _Almost_.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't tried to rape me by now. I know how you assholes roll and your boss is a real prick. You like to torture your prey before you finally kill them, cowards."

"Will you shut her up, Uni? Jesus Christ, you have one job!" Donald growled out as he guarded the door.

"Hey, why don't you do it?" Unicycle pounced at him, gripping his shirt and pushing him against the wall as they glared at each other. "Why do I always have to be the muscle? Do you think I like hitting a girl."

"She's not a girl, she's a hunter and-"

"Are you girls still fighting over this bitch?" A man's voice announced as he strolled into the room. Chloe could recognize that sarcastic tone anywhere and as he smirked at her and pulled off his fancy red jacket, she felt her skin crawl.

Bumper Allen, the leader of this pack of vampires and one of the biggest assholes she had ever had the pleasure of hunting. She was as good as dead.

* * *

His hands were coated in her blood, but he wasn't stopping. His hands were rough around her neck and as she gasped for breath and tried desperately to stay awake, the look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. He wasn't going to let her go. He was going to take her to the very brink and then turn her, keeping her as a pet and making the rest of her life a nightmare. That couldn't happen.

"Just kill me, you prick."

"No way, Beale", Bumper shot back while tightening his fists around her neck. "I'm going to keep you here and when your slut sister and her dumbass husband finally come looking for you, we'll be ready. You'll have front row seats when I rip out her throat and bleed her dry."

"Fuck you!" Chloe gasped, her lungs aching now as her body fought to keep breathing.

"Fuck me? Oh, they'll be plenty of time for that later, my pet. I can't wait to bite you and to watch you turn. To hear you scream as it takes over your body. I'm going to get the biggest-"

"What the fuck?!" Donald shouted as the booming bass started back up in the club. "What is that little bitch-"

A fist hit the side of his face and knocked him out, sending him toppling to the floor with blood dripping from his temple. Bumper's hand left her neck immediately and Chloe gasped for breath as she crawled backwards on the table and watched the scene unfold around her.

A tall young man with blonde hair was ramming Unicycle's face into the wall and as he passed out, he looked up at her and managed a small grin in her direction.

"Luke!" Bumper shouted, pulling a gun from his belt and aiming it at his heart. "How did you get out of your cell?"

"I have my ways. No get out of my way before I knock you out too. I have-"

Before he could reach for the shank hidden in his pocket, the shot echoed in the room and Luke collapsed to the ground with blood pooling under his body, killed instantly.

Chloe knew that her time was limited and as Bumper turned around, she grabbed the first weapon she could find and dug a knife into his side. He hollered in pain and reached for his gun before another fist flew out of nowhere and struck him in the face, knocking him out and sending his body sinking to the floor.

She was saved.

* * *

When Chloe looked up, she was surprised to see a girl standing across from her, looking down at her fist and trying not to smile in shock at what she had done. She knew that she was dead when Bumper finally awoke, but it had been nice to finally hurt him after being his toy for over two years.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, her voice scratchy from her aching throat. "Are you a vampire?"

"Not by choice", the girl responded with a shaky voice. "He turned me two years ago. I was playing a gig here and I didn't know what he was or what this place was. If I would have known..."

"You couldn't have known", Chloe replied softly. "You're not a hunter and it's not something that's talked about."

"They killed my father! I _should_ have known."

Chloe froze, suddenly remembering the girls' face from the story that had been run on the news countless times. This was Beca Mitchell, the girl her sister hadn't been able to save.

"I know who you are", Chloe responded meekly. "You're Beca Mitchell. They killed your father in front of you and your mother. They never found you."

"She was my step-mother", Beca spat out bitterly. "So, now that you know who and what I am, why don't you do both of us a favor and just kill me? I know that you're a hunter and I know what you're supposed to do to me. Just get it over with so this asshole doesn't have the pleasure of doing it himself."

Chloe fished for the gun in her pocket and pulled it out, her hands shaking as she pointed it at Beca and let her finger rest on the trigger. She knew what she had to do, but as the girls' lip quivered ever so slightly and the tears filled her eyes, Chloe knew that she was different and that she couldn't do this to her. She would do what her sister had done for King many years ago; she would save her.

* * *

"Please, just shoot me. I don't want to live like this anymore, I'm a monster."

"I can cure you. It'll hurt like hell and I can't guarantee that it'll work, but let me have a chance to fix you. Don't make me shoot you after all of this."

"Why would you do that for me?" Beca asked, her eyes dripping now and her hands trembling as she clenched them into fists. "I'm a vampire and you don't even know me."

"Because you saved me and because I know that you're not a monster. You could have killed me yourself, but you didn't and I owe you my life. Let me do this for you", Chloe said quietly, her head bowing as she reached out for Beca's hand. "Let me finally see something good come from all of this. Please."

Beca pondered over the request for a moment and nodded her head meekly as she moved closer to the hunter. She hated living like this and wanted desperately to just be put out of her misery, but there was something about this girl and the glint in her clear blue eyes that told her that maybe she would be okay. That maybe she could have hope.

"What's your name? I think I should know the name of the person rescuing me from this place, so I can at least thank you."

"I'm Chloe Beale. Now, let's get out of here before this dirt bag wakes up and kills us both."

Beca let the redhead take her hand in hers and as they ran out of the building and kept to the shadows as the sun started to come up, Beca let herself dream for the first time in years.

Maybe there was some good in this world after all.


	6. In My Place

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they really mean a lot and I appreciate all of them. FYI, I've decided to continue chapter five as a stand-alone story and I think it'll be called _Heart of Glass_. If you follow any of my other stuff, then you know that I'm a little behind on updating and once I finally catch up with everything, I'm definitely going to continue it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Prompt: Damage**

**Summary: Beca never pictured herself becoming a mother. That all changes when she, with the help of her best friends, puts together the perfect surprise for Chloe. It only takes one look at the finished nursery for Beca to realize that maybe a baby wasn't such a bad idea after all.**

* * *

**Part Six: In My Place**

"So, what's the damage?" Jesse asked, while peering over his best friends' shoulder and trying to catch a glimpse at the receipt in her hand.

"Hey, back off a little. You're so nosy!" Beca replied, pushing him away with her shoulder and sighing as she stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket. He was grinning at her, knowing that she had just spent a fortune and she wanted to punch him. Hard.

"If you're not going to tell me how much it cost, can you at least let me know if you've bought everything?" Jesse questioned with a grimace, watching as Aubrey pushed a cart out of the store and knowing that he would have to load its contents into the back of his truck. "As much as I love you and like being your best bro, shopping with you is **awful**. How much stuff does a baby need?"

Beca shrugged and softly said "Nine hundred dollars worth of stuff, and we still have to get diapers and clothes and formula."

"Holy shit, dude! That's more than I paid to furnish my apartment and I'm an adult. Your kid is going to be spoiled."

"No he's not!" Aubrey announced as she pushed the cart next to Jesse's car and motioned for him to start taking stuff off of it. "He's going to be just perfect!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the older girl and Aubrey just shrugged, not understanding how they weren't more excited. She loved shopping and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. She was dying to be a godmother and to see her best friend in the world with a child. It figured that the little alt girl and her trusty lapdog would ruin her fun, though. Some things would never change.

"Anyway, I can't believe that neither of you could help me with this stuff. I'm a lady and in case you didn't notice, all of this stuff is heavy!"

"Hey, I'm a lady too!" Beca exclaimed with a smirk growing on her lips. "If you're going to complain about anyone, choose Jesse. He's a guy and he ran out here as soon as we started to check out."

"Pick on somebody else, Bec." Jesse replied while picking up a box. "Preferably someone who isn't picking up the stupid crib. This thing must weight a million pounds!"

"Oh my God, you're such a wimp! Come on, Beca. Grab the other side of this box and help me lift it into his truck. If we want to get back to the house before Chloe comes home, we need to get a move on."

"Yes, sir!" Beca spat out while grabbing one side of the bassinet and hoisting it onto the bed of the truck. This kid was becoming a real handful and he wasn't even born yet. What would the next eighteen years of her life be like?

* * *

"Jesus Christ, how many screws are there?! My hand's going to fall off if I have to put another one in."

"Are you sure that you're putting it together right?" Aubrey asked as she popped open the can of paint. "You should be reading the directions. I think Chloe would kill you if the baby fell out because you were too bad-ass to actually look over them."

"I am reading them!" Beca fired back with a glare. "I put together our queen sized bed and there weren't nearly as many screws as this thing needs. This whole thing blows."

Aubrey just scoffed and looked back down at the paint, wincing as she saw that the color was much darker than the sample at the store had indicated. This was a **disaster**.

"I finished the bassinet!" Jesse called from the living room a moment later and both girls brightened at the prospect of something finally going right. They rushed out to the living room and froze when they saw Jesse standing next to his project and smiling as he pointed at it excitedly. The looks on their faces were glum and the grin slowly wore off as he stared back at them.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You put it together backwards", Beca answered softly while fighting back a laugh. "Do you need help?"

Jesse frowned and said "What do you mean it's backwards? It looks exactly like the picture!"

"The canopy is supposed to go on the other side so it's not covering up the controller. Plus, I think that the shelf is supposed to be attached to the bottom of it, not sitting to the side like some accessory", Aubrey explained, trying desperately to keep her voice even as her temper flared. "Did you even read the directions?"

When the boy didn't respond, Aubrey growled and sarcastically questioned "How did either of you even graduate from college? How can you be trusted with a baby when you can't even screw something right? I'll start praying for your baby now."

"Hey, I resent that, Posen. If you must know, I screw Chloe pretty good! Ask our neighbors, they've heard just how much she enjoys it" Beca deadpanned, winking at Jesse and high fiving him as he burst into laughter.

"Go and start painting the room, I'll build this stuff", Aubrey replied while glaring at them, obviously not amused. "It figures that I would end up doing everything."

"But you're so good at it, Bree. How would we get anything done with everyone's favorite dictator here to supervise?"

"Shut it, Swanson, and don't screw up the painting either. I can't imagine what mess I'm going to find when I finish with this stuff." Jesse just grinned and as he slipped from the room, Aubrey smiled to herself and started to take apart Jesse's mess while murmuring "I hate those idiots."

* * *

Aubrey slipped the comforter onto the tiny mattress and stepped back, staring down at the crib and blinking back tears as the mobile tilted lazily back and forth and looked impossibly cute. Just yesterday this room had housed all of Beca's DJing stuff and now…it was so adorable that it made her heart ache. Chloe was going to love it.

Beca stepped through the doorway of the room and said "Hey, I just got back from the coffee shop. Did you order the latte or the cappuccino? Jesse's still down at the car screwing around and…oh my god."

She had finally looked up from her cardboard carrier and nearly dropped the scalding liquid onto the floor as she took in the scene around her. It was perfect. From the elegant wooden crib to the little bookshelf full of their favorite books from when they were children to the letters that had been expertly etched onto the wall by Jesse, spelling out her son's name and causing her heart to skip a beat as it all became real.

Aubrey smiled as she took the coffee carrier from the girls' hands and watched as she stepped forward, running her hands over the comforter's soft fabric and whimpering as she fought back tears. She had been reluctant to embrace motherhood when Chloe announced to her that the treatment had finally worked but this…it made everything real and she wanted it more than anything.

"The jungle theme was a good idea, huh?" Aubrey asked as she took a sip from her latte. "I didn't think so at first, but Chloe insisted and you have to admit that those sheets and the stencils we got for the walls are pretty cute."

"They're perfect", Beca breathed out as she looked at the monkeys and zebras that decorated the wall behind the bassinet and smiled. "I would have been terrified of this stuff when I was a kid, but if he's anything like Chloe he'll absolutely love it. I hope that he's like her."

"Me too."

"Hey! I bought you coffee, Posen! That means that snide remarks should be kept to a minimum."

"I'm just joking." Aubrey smiled while winking at the girl. "This is really happening though. You're really going to be a mom and not just the annoying girl that married my best friend. I think…you're going to be a really great mother, Beca. He's a pretty lucky kid."

"Thank you", Beca whispered while running her fingers over the tiny onesies on one of the shelves and trying not to cry.

She just prayed that Aubrey was right and that she wouldn't screw this kid up. She had to be good at this. She owed it to her son and to her wife and to…herself.

* * *

Beca pulled her hands away from Chloe's eyes and leaned close to her ear as she whispered "Okay, open them!"

Chloe opened her eyes and yelped at the sight in front of her. The room had been transformed since she had left for work that morning and it was everything that she had ever wanted in a nursery. The furniture was just as she had imagined and the light green paint was charming and the animal stickers and stencils pulled the whole thing together. It was perfect.

"How did you guys do this?" Chloe gasped out while kneeling down in front of the bookshelf and running her fingers over the spines of the tiny books. "_The Berenstain Bears_! How did you know that those were my favorite books when I was a kid?"

"I called your mom", Beca replied as she leaned against the wall and watched her wife with a small smirk. "We went to the bookstore and picked out all of our favorite books from when we were kids. I figured that since his mom loves English so much, it would be good to give him an early start. Do you like it?"

Chloe simply nodded as she slipped one of the books back onto the shelf and wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her close to her chest and crying into her shoulder in joy. She didn't think that Beca was excited about the baby, but all of this proved her wrong and now she knew that everything would be okay. That they would be able to do this and that they wouldn't screw it up. That maybe it would actually be kind of fun.

"Check this out, Chlo", Beca murmured while pulling away from Chloe. She grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the wall, pointing up at the letters that Jesse had painted and smiling when Chloe read over them silently and stilled.

"Ethan?" She questioned in a whisper. "What does this mean?"

"Well, I know that we haven't been able to agree on the whole name thing and I considered some of your suggestions and this one really stuck out to me. I think we should name him this. What do you think?"

"That's my father's name, Beca. He would have loved this whole thing so much…" Chloe trailed off, unable to continue as the tears streaked down her cheeks and splattered against the hardwood floors.

"Hey, no crying allowed in here. Your dad would be so proud that our little boy is going to be named after him. I know that you miss him, but maybe this will help us move on and start over. Maybe our little guy is a sign from him that it's okay. You know?"

Chloe just nodded and hugged Beca, holding her close and whispering endearments into her ear as the tears fell.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

"I'm going to give Aubrey a lift home, but we had a gift for you guys before we left. Bree, bring it in!"

Beca was about to protest about not needing anything else, but stopped when Aubrey carried in a beautiful rocking chair and placed it next to the bookshelf. Chloe hugged her immediately and Beca just shook her head at Jesse, biting her lip as her own eyes became teary. She had the **best** friends and she couldn't even begin to pay them back for everything that they had done for them.

"Hey, what are you crying about, Be-Caw? It's just a rocking chair, not a million bucks or a gold record."

"I just…I love you guys and thank you for helping me put this together. It wouldn't have looked nearly as good if I had done it alone and it really meant a lot to have you here helping me out. All three of us love you guys."

"Stop, you're going to make me cry now!" Aubrey protested as she pulled Beca in for a loose hug. "Besides, someone had to make sure that you didn't mess this whole thing up and we were glad to do it. Now we just need Chloe to pop that little guy out and the real fun can start. We get to be Auntie Aubrey and Uncle Jesse and that little boy is going to be the most loved baby in the entire world. He's super lucky!"

"Oh, totes!" Chloe replied while wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulders and resting a hand on her growing stomach. "He's the luckiest little boy in the world."

For once, Beca didn't have to force herself to believe Chloe's exaggeration. It was completely and unequivocally true.

* * *

Beca kneeled next to the rocking chair and placed a hand over Chloe's belly, smiling as the baby kicked back at it and biting her lip as tears filled her eyes. She would never get over this sensation and wished that she could bottle it up and keep it always. To have it when she was having a bad day at the studio or miserable over some stupid thing. To keep this joy inside of her heart forever and to never let it go.

"Hey, what are you thinking about, B? You're being awfully quiet. Do you miss having your recording studio?"

"No way, this is better. Besides, it's time that I keep my work at the studio and leave it there so I can just be free when I'm at home. This little guy is going to be here in a month or two and I'm ready to start making some changes. I think…I'm ready to grow up now."

"Oh", Chloe uttered while pulling a hand out from underneath her blanket and placing it over Beca's, stroking the silver band on her ring finger and not saying a word for a few moments. She had definitely not been expecting this, but that didn't mean that it wasn't unwelcome. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just…I'm ready for this. I'm ready to walk into that hospital room and see you holding our son. I'm ready for midnight feedings and constant crying and two hours of sleep a night. I'm ready to be a mom and to do it with you. I think we're going to be pretty good at this and I just…I can't worry anymore about being bad at this or turning into my father."

"You could never be like your father, Bec. I would never let you leave me or that little boy."

"I know, but it's hard sometimes to not imagine myself messing this up. I think that seeing this room like this made things real for me and this is the first thing that I've really wanted in a long time and I…I'm glad to be doing this with you. You would never give up on me and I know that I haven't been great through this whole thing, but I'm ready to start now. I love you."

"I love you too", Chloe murmured while patting her stomach. "And I love you, little guy. Now, stop kicking so I can kiss your mommy without feeling like a total-"

Beca's lips were on hers before she could utter another word and Chloe grinned as the baby stilled and let them have one moment of peace. It didn't last for long though and as he kicked against their hands, Beca broke away and laughed while teasing the baby in soft whispers against the fabric of Chloe's shirt.

They would be okay. In fact, they would be amazing and a real family and that…was pretty great.


	7. Toner

**A/N: Thanks you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favs for this collection of randomness. Bechloe week was pretty good to me and I really enjoyed writing all of these little fics. It was nice to just do something small and simple for once and I hope you enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. But, this is the end my friends. If you like what you've read, give me a review if that's your thing or read some of my other stuff. I promise that it's not awful... If you like me, give me a follow or drop by my tumblr (same as my user name)...I promise that I don't bite, but I am a little weird.**

**That was a paragraph and a half, I'm sorry if you actually read that. Here's part seven, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Genderbent**

**Summary: Beca can't help but think that guys have it way easier than girls. They know the right places to go on dates and the best way to give a first kiss and…the perfect way to propose. With her girlfriend moving to New York, Beca gets some help from her best friend as she tries to figure out how to ask Chloe to marry her.**

* * *

**Part Seven: Toner**

"Do you think it's easier for guys?" Beca asked as she stared up at her ceiling through the dark. This had become one of her nightly rituals and she had done it so much that she could name every crack and flaw on that stupid ceiling. Amy had found it odd at first, but joined her roommate once and found it strangely hypnotic. It was now their 'thing' and Beca found it kind of comforting to have someone sharing in her craziness.

"What? The sex?" Amy asked while sitting up and staring over at Beca. "I dunno. I suppose it's different because you're not packing the same sort of heat that a guy does, but they sell stuff that you could use. Do you want me to go dildo shopping with you?"

"What?!" Beca shouted while sitting up and running a hand through her head as her face reddened. "Where would you get an idea like that? We weren't even talking about sex."

"I always assume that you're talking about sex when you bring Chloe up. No offense, but you two can't keep your hands off of each other. It's actually kind of gross."

"Dude, just stop! I was trying to have a nice conversation with you and ask for your advice, but I should have known that you would turn it into something dirty."

"Well, what is it-"

"We're done. Conversation over, end of discussion." Beca sharply stated while flopping onto her back and huffing while she stared back up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"Beca? D'ya see that shadow up there?" Amy whispered to her roommate, propping herself up on her elbow and staring across the small distance between their twin beds. "It kinda looks like Africa…if you cross your eyes a bit. Are you still awake?"

"Amy, it's only been ten minutes."

"Well it felt a lot longer since you're refusing to talk to me. I was just wondering if you had gotten over whatever got your panties in a twist earlier so I don't have to worry about being murdered in my sleep. "

"You're so weird." Beca sighed while sitting back up in her bed and wrapping her arms around her knees, resting her head on top and looking wistfully across the room in the dark. "Do you think we could talk about something? Like _seriously _talk about something?"

"Is this about me using the last of your conditioner?" Amy asked while sitting up and wincing. "I was going to replace it but then I forgot and I noticed that your hair has been looking a little gross lately, but I figured that you just forgot about even having it. I'll buy you more."

"Thanks", Beca replied dryly while shaking her head. "My hair looks fine, by the way, and yes I did notice but I bought another bottle a few days ago. I wasn't going to ask you about that anyway. I wanted to talk to you about Chloe."

"Oh, well that's a relief." Amy smiled and relaxed, happy that Beca was pissed about the shampoo thing. "What's going on with you two? I'm like the best listener in Australia and I'm super good at advice."

"I'm sure you are. You have to promise that this doesn't leave this room, okay? No blabbing to Stacie or Cynthia Rose or especially Aubrey. Got it?"

"Sure, just you and me. What's up?"

"Do you think…that being in a relationship is different when you're the opposite sex of your partner? That maybe it's easier because there are things that guys do and there are things that girls do and you just **know** what you're supposed to do."

"What are you talking about?" Amy furrowed her brow, thoroughly confused with Beca's rambling. "If you like Chloe and have a normal relationship with her, then I don't see how it's any different than if you were dating Jesse or she was still with Tom. If it works, then what could be hard about it?"

"I don't know, it's just…" Beca trailed off, unable to bring herself to say the words that were running through her head like ticker-tape. The words that had been constantly there since Chloe announced last week that she was taking a job in New York. The moment that everything was put on hold and her heart overruled her head, casting aside logic for long nights of just thinking and worrying.

"It's just what?" Amy asked, her voice dropping down an octave as she watched Beca fighting with herself. "If you can't talk about it with me, how can you possibly bring it up to the person that you love? What's going on?"

"She's leaving", Beca stated tearfully, looking down at her lap as the tears flooded her eyes and wanted desperately to escape. "She's moving once she graduates in a week and she's not taking me with her. She wants me to stay here and go to school and I don't know what to do."

"What does this have to do with being a dude? Regardless of your gender, it's still going to hurt when she leaves. Long distance relationship suck, but if you like her you have to suck it up and deal."

"It's just that I've always been in charge, the _dominant_ one, and-"

"Wait, are we going to talk about S&M stuff, because I think Cynthia Rose might be-"

"No! I mean that I've always been the 'guy' in the relationship and now…she's making these decisions and it's confusing the hell out of me." Beca shook her head, questioning just how much she should reveal to Amy. "Like, I drive and I pay when we go out on dates and I fix stuff and I always hold the door for her."

"Maybe we should date", Amy dead-panned with a wink. "You sound better than the last guy I went out with."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I hate me sometimes too", Amy joked with a wink. "Now, what's got you so confused because it sounds to me like you're just kind of whipped. There are no rules that say that guys have to do certain things for a girl and vice versa. You fix stuff because you're good at it and you hold the door because you're kind and you pay for your dates because you're stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid I'm just…well, I guess it is kind of dumb to pay for everything but I don't need to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry, okay? So, I'm still not getting what your problem is. Do you have an issue with her telling you not to follow her to New York or for even accepting this job without asking you? That sucks, but it's her life and she has to make those decisions for herself."

"It would just be easier if I was a guy, that's all. I would know what to do right now and I would do it and everything would be okay. It's different when you're a girl and there are things that I want to do but… I'm kind of afraid."

"Of what?" Amy asked softly, her voice filled with worry as Beca swiped a hand across her eyes. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to marry her."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"I'm beginning to think so…"

* * *

"You're only twenty-one years old and you're still in school. Why would you want to get married?"

"I love her and I want to be with her and I don't want to lose her. I want people to see that ring and to know that she's taken and to not even bother."

"So, what you're basically saying is that you're afraid of her cheating on you when she goes to New York. Right?" Amy asked while arching an eyebrow. "That's not a reason to get married."

"That's not why I want to do it. I…I **want** to be someone that she wants to follow her to New York. I want to wake up every morning next to her and I want to fall asleep every night with her hand in my mine and I just…I want it all." Beca smiled while looking up at Amy, trying to make her understand. "I'm not saying that we should get married right now, but I think that proposing to her would show her how much she means to me. It would be the gesture that would tell her how much I care and how I would go with her to New York, no questions asked."

"You'd really do that? You would give up on your job at the radio station and your classes and friends for her?" Beca nodded and Amy smiled, finally understanding just what Beca was fretting about. "You don't know how to propose to her! That's what this whole conversation has been leading up to, right?"

"Don't look at me like that, Amy!" Beca exclaimed while trying not to smile. "I was trying to have a nice conversation about gender roles with you and now you're looking at me like I'm an idiot."

"You **are** an idiot, Beca! All you had to do was say that to begin with and not beat around the bush. Did you think that I would have a problem with you asking her to marry you?" Amy frowned, suddenly turning serious as she bit her lip. "I've told you this a million times, I'm not like that and I don't care who you bump donuts with."

"I know that, but I didn't want to just spring that on you. This is a big step and it's weird for me to imagine myself just plopping down and asking her to marry me. That's not what chicks do and I have no idea how to do it without looking like a fool."

"When is she leaving?"

"A week after graduation."

"We have time then." Amy said sincerely, smiling at her friend and reaching out for her hand. "We'll think of something, don't worry."

* * *

Chloe slid her key into the door of her apartment and walked inside, side stepping the cardboard boxes that littered the living room as she closed the door behind her. She was leaving for New York the next morning and as she thought about hauling all of this junk down to the U-Haul parked downstairs, she grimaced and shook her head. This was not going to be enjoyable, but at least she would have friends there to help her out. She couldn't imagine doing this on her own and it would be easier to leave the life she had gotten used to since she was eighteen years old with their love and support.

She couldn't look at those boxes any longer without a sinking feeling in her stomach and left the living room, grabbing a bottle of water from her kitchen and going to her bedroom to pack up the last of her clothes. She still had a suitcase that she needed to pack for her stay at the hotel and e-mails to send and phone calls to make before she could even think about New York.

* * *

"What the hell!" Chloe shouted as she walked into her bedroom and saw the sight before her eyes.

Beca Mitchell was sitting in her suitcase. On top of her bed. With all of her clothes tossed aside. Who the hell did that?

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she tried not to laugh. "I know that you're tiny, but I'm pretty sure that suitcases are made for clothes and not people. What are you doing here? I thought you were spending one last evening with Amy before she went home."

"I'm coming with you. I don't care if I have to zip myself up in this thing and ride the whole way to New York in it. I want to go with you."

"Bec-"

"No! You don't get to do this, Chloe. You don't get to talk me out of loving you and wanting to be with you." Beca winced as she started to pull herself out of the tiny suitcase, wondering exactly how she had gotten herself in there to begin with. "You shouldn't have to do this alone and I have four months until I have to be back here and I want to go with you."

"You shouldn't have to give up on everything you have back here for me. You're doing that internship in the city this summer and I'm going to be working constantly." Chloe worried her lip for a moment, wanting desperately to allow Beca to come with her but also knowing that it wasn't fair to her. "You'd be stuck in my apartment all the time and it's not fair of me to expect that of you. Plus, you'd just use it as an excuse to stay forever and I'm not going to take your education away from you."

"Chloe, please just-"

"No, I'm not doing this with you! Now come on, get out of that suitcase and help me put my clothes back in." Chloe extended a hand to Beca, pulling her the rest of the way out of it and shaking her head as Beca winced in pain as she stood up again. "How long were you waiting in here?"

"An hour or so. Oh fuck!" Beca paled, pressing her hands against the pockets of her jeans and frowning. "I can't believe I lost it!"

"Lost what?" Chloe asked, giving Beca a strange look as she dropped to her knees and looked under the bed.

"I had a box in my pocket and it's not there anymore. Shit! Check in the suitcase."

Chloe shook her head, but climbed onto the bed anyway and peered into the suitcase. She felt around with her hand and pulled a tiny black box out after a moment, finding it wedged in one of the corners. She peered down at it with an arched eyebrow and said "Is this it?"

"I dunno, open it up!"

Chloe sighed and flipped open the lid, freezing when she saw a diamond ring inside.

"Beca, what the heck is this?" Chloe gasped out, her voice quivering with emotion.

Beca stood up and smiled, taking one of Chloe's hands in hers and holding it tightly. "Well, if you can't take me with you, then I want you to at least have that. I want you to wear it so everyone there knows that you're taken."

"Beca…I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune and I'm not going to cheat on you. It's a nice gesture, but-"

"Marry me."

"What?!"

"You heard me; marry me. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It's not just about New York or the distance or anything else. I just love you and I want to be able to call you mine. I want to-"

"Yes!"

"Are you serious?" Beca asked in shock. "You really want to marry me?"

"Of course! I love you too and this is what I want. Oh God, I can't wait to call Bree and tell her the news. She's going to be so excited!"

Beca slid the ring onto Chloe's finger and said "You can tell her tomorrow. Let's just have one last night together before you leave. No phone calls or distractions."

"Well, that's impossible." Chloe grinned while taking Beca's hands in hers and pulling her close, pressing her lips against her ear as Beca wrapped her arms around her. "You have to pack your stuff too. There's no way that I'm leaving you in Atlanta after something like this. I just hope you don't have too much though because the U-Haul is going to be kind of full."

"My bags are already packed and waiting. I was just waiting for you to say yes."

"Oh, is that so?" Chloe asked while nipping at Beca's earlobe. "Well, we'll just have to find something else to fill our time with. Ooh! Let's start planning the wedding! What do you think about pink?! I saw the cutest wedding dress the other day in People Magazine…"

Beca just tuned her out and smiled as the girl pulled away and ran over to her laptop, bouncing with joy as she rambled on about the stupid dress and floral arrangements and venues. She had gotten the girl and everything else? That was just icing on the cake.

Their wedding cake that is, since Chloe was now describing it as she waved her hands around wildly and practically shouted with excitement. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**All of these fics were named after or inspired by songs, so here are the credits that I never gave. **

1. Enough For Now- The Fray; 2. Sort Of- Ingrid Michaelson; 3. Cheers Darlin'- Damien Rice; 4. Are We There Yet?- Ingrid Michaelson; 5. No One Will Ever Love You- Connie Britton; 6. In My Place- Coldplay; 7. Toner- Pitch Perfect Soundtrack

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! **

**Love- Melissa**


End file.
